The invention concerns a multitrack read head.
Multiplexed multitrack magnetic write heads are used to record a large number of tracks (about 1000) in magnetographic printers. A write head is also known after French Patent Application 88 05592. These heads are controlled by matrix addressing, which enables the information to be recorded to be sent for example to successive columns of elementary heads, and to activate all the heads involved in a given line by suitable excitation of the line selection connections.
However, the read heads which enable reading of the multitrack magnetic media recorded using these write heads are of magneto-optical type, difficult to integrate into a small volume.